Overlapping lines
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: Requested by Octochutney. Kurt and Blaine's journey together through life.


**A Floury Fiasco**

**Requested by Octochutney**

Kurt was just starting to feel comfortable in his new school. He'd come across Dalton while researching anything that might help him with the boulder of a bully that was David Karofsky, and after a few discussions with his Dad and Mr. Shue, he'd made the transfer. It seemed too good to be true on paper, but when he got here it had been even better. The buildings and rooms were so picturesque that Kurt had found himself trailing around with his mouth draped open in wonder for the last few weeks, so much so that he almost forgot that he'd failed to make a single friend. It wasn't that people were mean, the whole school was hundreds of acres of bully-free heaven. People would smile at him in the corridor and anyone was happy to help him if he got lost in the maze of never ending rooms and corridors. But he didn't have a real friend, no one he could confide in at this scary time. He even felt out of place in the Warblers, all the boys there had already made their friendship groups, it was a big disadvantage to coming to the school half way through the year.

"Okay guys...guys... Shut up!" One of the council members, David, clapped his hands together and the noise echoed around the ancient room. Silence fell.

"Thank you," Wes, another member, stepped forward, "I know it's usual to call a meeting on a Sunday, but we need to sort some things out as soon as possible. I'm sure you're all aware that it is Jeff and Nick's two years anniversary the coming Friday."

A few cheers and even more gagging noises filled the room.

Kurt was sat at the very back of the room in the corner. He liked those two, in fact he'd never seen the two apart and in consequence he wasn't sure which of them was which. One had striking blonde hair and the other had black, yet you'd think they were twins the way they were practically joined at the hip...and mouth most of the time. They'd been known for the graphic displays of affection on the comfy leather couches in the common room, and of course the famous incident on the piano that hadn't been played since... I won't go into detail.

"So since they were out visiting Jeff's parents we thought it would be a perfect time to call a meeting and divide the tasks for the party," David continued, "We've already sorted it out so you'd have as much time as possible to get your contribution done."

"Right," Wes took a crumpled ball of paper from his pocket and unraveled it, "Let's see Luke and Ethan you're down for Drink, Flint and John snacks, Richard and Thad music, Andrew and Jessie you can do the decoration and theme and Cameron and James you get presents, hm... and of course a cake, Blaine and... Umm... The writing is smudged is that Kurk?"

"Kurt," The newest Warbler spoke up, blushing as they all turned to look at him.

"Right, Kurt of course, I'm sorry," Wes apologized, "Can you bake?"

"A little."

"Great cause Blaine can't," Dave laughed, "He can just help you personalize it for the happy couple."

Blaine Anderson was the lead vocalist of the Warblers, although they were meant to be equally involved in the group, Anderson's voice melted honey which meant he always got the solos. He was also ridiculously popular with everyone in the school, students and teachers alike. Kurt smiled quietly to himself, he'd personally never really liked or spoken to Blaine but he'd always seemed a bit big headed and loud, however if Kurt could become friends with him it could mean he might finally make some new friends of his own.

"Okay, that's everyone. Good luck with your jobs. Meeting adjourned."

Kurt stood up and moved to pick up his bag, when he straightened up the one and only Blaine Anderson was stood in front of him grinning.

"Hi, I'm Blaine," he extended a tanned hand with long elegant fingers, his nails perfectly rounded and trimmed, perfect for playing the guitar which he does so well.

Kurt was suddenly giggling, his paler hand was sweating has it shook the offered limb, "I know."

"And you're Kurt?"

Kurt was blushing as he gave a uncoordinated nod.

"Awesome. So we probably don't want to do it too early, or it'll go bad," Blaine started planning.

Kurt blinked blankly at him, "What will?"

"The cake dummy," Blaine laughed and nudged Kurt teasingly.

Kurt wanted the wooden floorboards beneath him to splinter and take him down with them, "Oh," he laughed uncomfortably, "right."

"So when should we do it?"

"I... "

"How about Thursday? I have no classes after eleven."

"I don't have any."

"Awesome! So your house? Mines too far away I think."

"Err, yeah I gue-"

"Great. See you then."

Kurt came back to himself just in time to see the shorter boys blazer whip around the corner. Why had he just acted like such an idiot? What was the guys hurry?

* * *

Kurt had forgotten all about the cake if he was honest. The week had been crazy and when Friday rolled around he woke up at twelve in the afternoon with no regrets and trailed lazily down the stairs in his silk pajamas and with crazy hair. His Dad was at the garage and Finn was ill last night and still asleep, probably would be until at least three when he'd come down for a sandwich or six and stumble backup to play video games.

Kurt skidded across the kitchen floor in his socks, grabbing a glass and going to the fridge in an elegant swoosh. He pulled out some orange juice and filled the glass to the top, drank half of it, grabbed a muesli bar and began to make his way to the living room when the doorbell rang. A burst of excitement coursed through him, oh please let that be his new boots. Oh please let that be his new boots. He rushed to the door, hair still a tangle, his pajamas creased from sleep, his lips damp with juice which he still held in his hand and tore the door open with a flourish.

"Aww, you should have told me! I would have worn my PJ's too."

Kurt felt his face heat like an exploding volcano before it drain of all color. Oh. My. God.

"I wasn't sure if you'd have ingredients or not so I went to the store on my way here...I found your address in the Warbler records, hope that's not weird. Anyway so I brought a load of stuff, I'm really not good at this sort of thing so you'll have to take the lead but...but...Kurt are you...are you breathing?"

Kurt's lungs seemed to remember their purpose and went into overdrive.

Blaine stood on his doorstep, laden with two bags in each hand full of supplies. He was wearing a simple green sweater and tight black jeans, his hair was a little more relaxed then he had it for school and the odd curl sprung out from it's hold. His brown eyes were huge and bright, glittering in excitement and his perfectly pink lips were turned up in a friendly smile.

Kurt looked a mess.

"So umm...Can I come in?" Blaine asked, tilting his hand to the smile with a questioning expression.

Kurt blinked, "My brother is sick," he blurted.

Blaine looked surprised, "Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

"I don't want you to...like catch it," Kurt tried to explain, hiding himself behind the door, although the damage was already done.

Blaine smirked, "Thanks for trying to protect me K, but I'm pretty sure I can look after myself."

Kurt chewed his lip, "K?"

Blaine squeezed through the small gap of the door with his bags and set them down at his feet, kicked off his shoes and put them neatly by the door while Kurt manically tried to flatten his hair in the mirror opposite the door.

"So, um...I'll go and get dressed and…"

Blaine laughed, "Aw I was enjoying seeing you look so laid back. You're always so well put together at school, I was starting to think you were carved out of marble," he winked and Kurt choked out a laugh of his own.

"I'll...I'll be right back. M-Make yourself at home."

Kurt ran up the stairs, stumbling twice and threw himself into his room, across the floor and ran spectacularly into his wardrobe with a heavy thud and a groan of pain as he stubbed his toe. After a few moments of suppressed curses and hopping up and down on one foot the blue eyed teen yanked open his wardrobe, grabbed a pair of jeans and shirt and pulled them on. He stopped. He wearing the same colors as Blaine. He ripped the clothes off again, quickly shoving them back on the hangers and grabbed something else. He looked in the mirror and stopped again. Blue jeans and a blue top. He looked like a blueberry. Again and again he tugged on different combinations. Too fancy. Too plain. Too purple. Too outdoorsy. Too lazy. Eventually he ended up in purple jeans, and baggy black shirt with golden detail along the neck.

He brushed his teeth, splashed water on his face (and evidently down his outfit), tried to do something with his hair before he ran back down stairs. He felt dizzy and lightheaded by the time he came back into the living room to see Blaine sat in his Dad's arm chair flicking through the mornings paper.

"Hey, you look nice," He folded the paper and put it back on the coffee table.

Kurt blushed scarlet, "Thanks. So do-do you."

"Do do you?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

Oh God why couldn't he just be cool?

Kurt laughed it off, avoiding Blaine's eyes, "What's going on in the world today then?"

"Huh? Oh the paper? I don't know, I was just trying to look intelligent when you came back."

"Probably shouldn't have just admitted that then if that's what you wanted," Kurt pointed out.

Blaine shrugged, "I like your house. It's very you."

"My mom decorated it," Kurt told him as Blaine stood up and stretched, his sweater riding up so Kurt caught a glance of smooth tanned skin.

"She has good taste."

"She had…"

"What? Where is she?"

"Er...shes…"

"Oh, oh God I'm so sorry, I had no idea I…"

"It's fine," Kurt forced a smile.

"So, are we going to bake a cake?" Blaine asked, his eyes lit up and he bounced on the balls of his feet. To Kurt he suddenly looked like a small child and he found that a fond smile spread across his face.

"I guess so," Kurt agreed, he rolled up his sleeves and brushed his hair back from his face, he felt a little more comfortable now he had a mission in hand, "What's their favorite?"

Blaine shrugged, "Cakes cake."

Kurt screwed up his face, "Okay wow that's really helpful, thanks."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Hey, no need to be like that."  
Kurt sighed, "Sorry. So...what's their interests?"

Blaine smirked, "Each other?"

Kurt sighed even louder, "Okay, so how about something that reflects their relationship?"

"Sounds good."

"Name their relationship in one word," Kurt instructed, "Remember I don't know these guys every well."

Blaine laughed, "Gay."

Kurt chewed his lip.

"They're really quite apart, but when they're together it's just like...like an explosion of pure color," Blaine said, looking away, "I'd love a relationship like that. You can just tell they bring out the best in one another."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, he'd never heard Blaine say anything that emotional or serious before, not in any rehearsal or class.

Kurt clapped his hands together, making Blaine jump out of his daze, "I got it. Did you buy food color?"

"Yeah…," Blaine looked a little confused, "But we need to make the cake before we decorate it."

"Perfect," Kurt nodded, suddenly looking like a businessman beginning an important report , "Let's do this."

* * *

"You need to cream it," Kurt instructed, measuring out flour.

"What? It's just sugar and butter, there is no cream," Blaine frowned.

Kurt laughed, "You really have never baked before have you?"

"Hm...no," Blaine blushed, "Show me?"

Kurt walked up behind Blaine without thinking and put his hands over the shorter teens, moving the spoon in the correct motion. He didn't notice that his chest was pressed against Blaine's back. Blaine definitely did though, stiffening in response and blushing red.

"Relax," Kurt told him as he moved away, "I won't let you ruin anything," he winked but Blaine could tell he was a little serious.

The two worked around the kitchen, Blaine following Kurt's instructions with his tongue sticking out from concentrating so hard. Kurt laughed and teased him every time he did it. Music from Blaine's Ipod played quietly in the background and the two chatted idly about school and the other Warbler members, and for once Kurt actually had someone to talk to about the new experiences.

"Are you getting used to it?" Blaine asked, wiping his brow and leaving a trail of flour there.

Kurt shrugged, leaning over and wiping the trace away, "I guess."

Blaine frowned, "What's up?"

"It's just...so different. I miss my friends. I don't really fit in there," Kurt shrugged again like it was no big deal but he had to turn away from Blaine's caring brown eyes to stop himself from crying. Being able to tell someone what had been bothering him for weeks felt like heaven, and he strangely didn't feel awkward or embarrassed talking to Blaine about it.

"Of course you do," Blaine disagreed, swinging an arm around Kurt's waist, "It's bound to be weird but that doesn't mean you don't belong there."

Kurt chewed his lip, "I don't have even have any friends yet."

"That's not true! You have me," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled sadly back, "Thanks but...no one else notices me. Before my clothing choices were enough to make people understand but I feel like an ant behind enemy lines at Dalton."

"I always noticed you," Blaine said quietly, "I've never had any problem talking to people but with you...I always backed out every time I thought about introducing myself."

Kurt smirked, "I don't think Blaine Anderson needs an introduction to anyone," he bumped his hip playfully against Blaine's and the shorter teen twirled the older around so he was trapped against the counter.

"I asked Wes if I could be paired with you," Blaine admitted, watching Kurt's expression carefully which was nothing but surprise.

"Me?" Kurt asked, "W-Why?"

"Because I wanted to meet you properly...and I wanted to ask...if you maybe wanted to get coffee with me sometime?" Blaine blushed, tilting his head to the side.

Kurt coughed and stuttered, "I have coffee right here," he replied dumbly.

Blaine took a step back and nodded, "Okay, I'm sorry."

"No! No I'm not saying...I mean I...shocked I'm just...surprised," Kurt blurted out.

The timer pinged.

"I thought no one even looked at me at Dalton and you're...you do mean like…?"

"A date, yeah, If you want," Blaine laughed, "I'm usually really smooth with this stuff, I just...I don't know, you're...beautiful. The first time you were in a Warbler meeting I had to stop myself from staring. I don't get why you make me talk like an idiot."

"I never noticed," Kurt admitted, "Just...let me get stop the cakes from burning."

Blaine stood to the side and let Kurt take out too different cake pans and put two more in.

"So...please? Just one coffee? I'm paying!" Blaine pressed, battering his eyelashes stupidly.

Kurt snorted, "Yeah...I...I can't think of a reason not to."

Blaine fist pumped, "Awesome!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and hid a smile, "You're different to what I'd thought you'd be."

Blaine looked a little sheepish, "Is that good or bad?"

"Good," Kurt reassured, "You have flour on your face."

Blaine laughed, "So do you. We make a matching pair."

* * *

"Okay, so are you going to tell me why we baked five different cakes now?" Blaine asked.

Along the counter were five thin cakes, each cooled and turned out of the pan, each was a different color - red, yellow, orange, green and blue thanks to the food coloring that Blaine had purchased.

"Ha ha, well if we layer them up and cover it in white icing the cake will be really boring on the outside and an explosion of color in the middle. Just like you said," Kurt said, he tried not to sound smug but it was impossible, he was really proud of his.

Blaine stared at him, "You're actually a genius."

Kurt laughed and blushed, he was finding that Blaine could make him forget everything bad about his past, "Hey you're the one who's the top of every single class!"

Blaine smirked, "Apart from History."  
"Well...yeah, no one's perfect," Kurt teased.

Blaine gasped loudly, "Hey! I am perfect," he winked, "Wait until my fan-base hears what you said."

Kurt giggled, "You're also insane."  
"Proudly so," Blaine puffed up his chest.

Kurt hit him in the chest lightly with a roll of his eyes, feeling a little breathless at how easy it was to be around this guy. He grabbed the bowl of frosting, getting ready to layer the cakes together.

"Hey," Blaine protested, he paused, "So are we classified as dating now or…is that not till we've had our first date?"

Kurt pursed his lips, his cheeks flushing at the idea of actually having a caring boyfriend, "I don't know."

Blaine took the bowl from him and began spreading it on the sponge layers so they'd stick together when stacked, "There's going to be so much frosting left," he realized.

Together the two stacked the cake successfully and coated the outside in the frosting, and Blaine went a little mad with the colored candy bits on top.

"There," Kurt stood back, "Now we need to make room in the fridge and tidy up."

"Tidy up?" Blaine complained.

Kurt laughed, "Yes, now help me move some things around so it'll fit."

"Can I wash up and you dry?"

"Hey, I did most of the hard work here!"

"I'm the guest!"

"I'm your boyfriend, you're meant to do the labor."

"So we're boyfriends now?" Blaine blushed.

"Only if you do the drying," Kurt insisted with a wink.

"I have to dry up and pay for coffee? I'm not sure if I like the dynamics of this relationship."

"Well that's not my problem, you got yourself into it."

"You did not just do that!"

Kurt had picked up a large amount of leftover frosting over in his hand and smudge it from Blaine's left cheek, over his lips and onto his right.

"I'm pretty sure that I did," Kurt trounced off to run the sink with warm soapy water.

Blaine followed him, "What am I meant to do now?"

Kurt spun around, "What do you mean?"

"Aren't you going to clear up your mess?" Blaine asked, "You know first it's this and then you're leaving your clothes all over the bedroom floor and…"

"Ugh, don't even say that," Kurt shuddered.

"So...clean it up," Blaine winked.

Kurt shook his head, "Blaine, what is your interior motive?"  
Blaine puckered his lips dramatically.

Kurt laughed, "Really? We haven't even been on a date yet."

"Oh I'm very enthusiastic. You'll soon learn that," Blaine beamed like a child, "Now kiss me and make it better."

Kurt snorted, "You really are smooth at this aren't you?"

"I wasn't kidding Hummel."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and briefly touched his lips to Blaine, licking off the icing that came away with him, "Don't expect anymore yet."

Blaine grabbed a towel and wiped the frosting off, "Well I look forward to that coffee then," he winked once again and Kurt thought his cheeks may stay in a permanent blush , "You can wash , Dear."

Kurt giggled, "Thank you."

"Anytime."


End file.
